Life is too short for celery sticks
by Rosyposypie
Summary: ...when you could have a nice bottle of red and some chocolate. This was written for the Morseverse prompt list: "Hobson and Innocent go out for dinner".


It had become their pre-Christmas tradition. Not that it was about Christmas, of course. Jean knew how much Laura resented people blurring the boundaries between her birthday and Christmas. Poor Laura. Being born on December 21st meant a lifetime of co-celebrations. No wonder, Jean mused as she waited for her friend, that Laura celebrated her milestone birthdays in the summer. The nearest weekend to June 21st quite often saw one of Laura's legendary parties. Jean smiled at the memory of the most recent, held in Laura's garden, many a glass of champagne to be had. A squeeze of her shoulder alerted her to the presence of her friend, and Jean glanced up at her friend with a smile. "Hello," Laura said cheerfully "I'm impressed you managed to find a table for two the Friday night before Christmas.' Laura placed her coat over the back of her chair, and sat down, scrutinising Jean's expression as she did so. "Well," Jean replied, swirling her wine in its glass "it transpires the Maitre D' is also a Sagittarius and somewhat sympathetic to your cause. Wine?" Laura grinned, eyes twinkling. "Oooh, yes please," she said and Jean smiled as she poured her a generous glass of wine. "Happy Birthday Laura," she said warmly, and they chinked their glasses. Laura sipped her wine, and sighed in satisfaction. "God, I needed this," Laura said fervently and Jean laughed. "Tough week?" she enquired lightly and Laura took another sip. "Mmm. Three full days in court, while the mortuary stacks up because we're short staffed and I'm down a pathologist. Soon enough, Ma'am," Laura's tone became slightly sarcastic "Soon enough, it'll be me back on the on-call roster, and you are really not going to like my overtime bill." Jean scoffed and took another mouthful of her drink. "Lord, Laura, let's not talk shop," she replied disdainfully and Laura shrugged easily. "Talk to me of pleasanter things. How's Robbie?" Jean enquired and Laura smiled broadly. "Well, thank you," she replied softly, toying with the stem of her wine glass.

Jean considered her friend and she chuckled. "Laura Hobson, are you actually blushing?" she teased and Laura looked at her reproachfully. "I hope he spoilt you rotten for your birthday?" Jean enquired and Laura shrugged. "It's a tricky time of year for him,' Laura replied "you know that. December 19th was when Val was knocked down? And I think he finds it hard to transition between reminiscence and celebration within two days." Jean considered this for a moment. "He did remember your birthday, Laura?" she asked quietly and Laura nodded. "He did. He's taking me to Edinburgh for the weekend in January, to see a play that I had mentioned I wanted to see, so that was a complete and altogether very nice surprise," she replied, her voice calm but her eyes belying her pleasure at this gift. "And we went for dinner at my favourite pub, so that was nice too," Laura said and Jean nodded approvingly. "I hope he knows how lucky he is to have you," she chided and Laura snorted in amusement. "I'm lucky to have him too," she reminded her friend and Jean chinked her glass against Laura's, quirking her eyebrows at her so that Laura chuckled. "Poor Peterson, he really did try to vie for your attention with Robbie, didn't he?" Jean observed and Laura choked slightly on her mouthful of wine. She shuddered visibly and Jean laughed aloud. "Was that what finally got the two of you together?" Jean enquired. She knew she was probably overstepping the mark, but she was genuinely curious. Laura considered her drink for a moment, and sat back in her chair before she answered. 'Robbie and I go back a long way," Laura replied thoughtfully "and I suppose he suddenly realised that, well, I don't know. Perhaps it focussed his mind. But I'd made mine up some time ago, and let's be honest, DI Peterson isn't all that perceptive. If his attempts to persuade me to go out with him chivvied Robbie along a bit, then to be honest, I couldn't possibly say." Jean leant over and topped up Laura's wine glass and Laura smiled. "He loves you," Jean observed and Laura smiled to herself. She glanced up at Jean and smiled again. "So he says," she replied, her expression soft and Jean smiled in return. "I'm glad you two make each other happy," Jean continued and Laura smiled broadly. "Are we going to order?" Laura enquired, eyeing the specials board hopefully. Jean turned and glanced at it. "Got your eye on something?" Jean enquired and Laura smiled. "Mmm, I really fancy steak and chips," Laura owned. "Excellent plan," Jean replied, and she gestured to the waiter that they were ready to order. "They've got your favourite pudding on too," Jean noted and Laura quirked an eyebrow at her. "Excellent news," Laura replied.

The two women chatted easily, wine glasses in hand as the evening whirled around them. Their food arrived, and was duly eaten. In due course, Laura set her knife and fork down and sighed in satisfaction. "That," she announced with great satisfaction "was delicious." Jean grinned, and set down her cutlery. "Are we having pudding?" Jean asked and Laura looked at her, perplexed. "Is the Pope Catholic?" Laura asked drolly and Jean laughed. "Silly question. it *is* your birthday meal, after all," she retorted and Laura grinned. "That chocolate fondant is calling my name," Laura said decidedly and Jean nodded. "Excellent decision, Doctor," she replied and Laura raised her glass in toast. "Another glass of wine?" Jean enquired and Laura arched an eyebrow. "A glass?" she asked, her tone unmistakeable and Jean looked amused. As the waiter came to clear the plates, Jean ordered their puddings and another bottle of wine. "Better," Laura remarked dryly, catching Jean's eyes and they both giggled. "Oh, it is good to see you off duty," Jean said wistfully and Laura smiled. "It's great to catch up," she replied softly "we should do this more often." Jean nodded, and chinked her glass against Laura's "I'll drink to that," she replied enthusiastically. A few minutes later, their food and the wine arrived at their table, with a birthday message enthusiastically written across Laura's plate. She bit her lip, entertained and flashed a smile at the waiter. "Thank you," she murmured and the waiter nodded, before leaving the two women to it.

Laura forked some of the fondant into her mouth and made an appreciative moan. "This is amazing," she said and Jean shook her head. "Almost the nicest thing I've eaten this week," Laura proclaimed and Jean looked intrigued. "Robbie and I had dinner over in Old Marston earlier in the week and the pub there does the most amazing chocolate tart. Divine," Laura explained and Jean nodded. "Good to know. Perhaps I should persuade my husband to take me," Jean remarked, and Laura picked up the wine bottle, topping up Jean's glass and then her own. "Perhaps you should," she replied knowingly. "How is Mr Innocent?" Laura enquired lightly, before forking some more fondant into her mouth. Jean pursed her lips and then sighed softly. "Away, a lot," she replied and Laura considered her friend thoughtfully. "Trouble in paradise?" Laura asked gently, and Jean shrugged. "Mostly, I just miss him being around. He works long hours, far away, and though we speak every day it isn't the same as having him around," she said and Laura grimaced. "That's not much fun," she replied sympathetically and Jean shook her head. "It's pushing us to breaking point," she owned and Laura squeezed Jean's hand affectionately. "He's a good man, Laura, and we do love each other, but this is untenable," Jean said, before taking another sip of her wine. Laura grimaced sympathetically, and scooped the last of her pudding up. "Don't let this happen to you and Robbie, Laura. He's a good man, but don't let work get in the way of loving each other. That's so much more important," Jean said, a touch of rawness in her voice and Laura met her gaze steadily before nodding, and then squeezing Jean's hand again before returning her hand to her wine glass.

"You are happy, being with Robbie?" Jean asked, and Laura looked at her curiously. "Why on earth would you ask that?" she wondered, setting her fork down and sitting back in her chair and Jean shrugged. "Well, fundamentally, because I'm incredibly nosy, which is why I became a police officer," Jean replied, and Laura laughed. "I don't know, I just like to know that other people have happy endings," Jean mused and Laura chuckled. "But you are happy?" Jean pushed and Laura rolled her eyes. "Would you prefer I shout it from the rooftops?" Laura asked wryly and Jean laughed. Laura sat forward, and poured herself some more wine. "Robbie is a wonderful man, and yes, I love him dearly. And he loves me. It's taken us a long time to get here, God knows, but it's turning out to be rather lovely, being together. So yes, I'm happy, we're happy. Happy now?" Laura finished and Jean smiled broadly. She raised her glass to Laura. "I'm delighted for you both," Jean replied warmly "About bloody time." Laura laughed, and chinked her glass against Jean's. "I'll drink to that," she replied levelly.


End file.
